The present invention generally relates to automated service request systems and, more particularly, to automated service request systems based on user location.
Hotel providers typically provide luggage assistance services, wheelchair services, and/or other types of services for hotel guests. Upon check-in, hotel staff may be unprepared to receive guests, as guest arrival times can be unpredictable. Thus, hotel services may be delayed upon a guest's arrival. For example, hotel staff may be unavailable or unprepared to assist an arriving guest with luggage, escorting to the hotel facility, wheelchair/other medical accommodation, etc. Delays in providing assistance to hotel guests can be inconvenient for the guest, and may diminish customer satisfaction.